


The Search for Answers

by blossomdreams



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 08:24:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blossomdreams/pseuds/blossomdreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony knows the class of everyone from Steve to Loki, but doesn’t know the Hulk. Of course, Tony Stark doesn’t like a question to be unanswered for long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Search for Answers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [andrea_deer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrea_deer/gifts).



> I like to thank the mods for being so generous to me when the universe wasn’t working with me. To my friends that heard me complain and fuss about this mystery fic in RL and that helped me when I was stuck. Thank you! Prompter I hope you don’t mind that I didn’t expand it like I wanted to, but I really had fun with this prompt.  To everyone else, enjoy!

Things were returning to normal, well, as normal could be for Tony Stark. The aliens were defeated, the city of New York was in the middle of clean up, Loki returned to Asgard with his brother, and the Avengers left to carry on their lives, until they had to answer the call to save the world again. However, there was something in the back of Tony’s mind. Something that’s poked him since he looked at Bruce’s file. 

The file stated that Bruce was an omega. Tony picked up the scent when they met on the Helicarrier, but the file didn’t answer his other question. 

If Bruce was an Omega what was the Hulk?

The file didn’t mention the Hulk. It wasn’t in the files Jarvis found when he put that bug in the system on the Helicarrier. The files Tony pulled up had his information and alpha classification in it. It stated that he shared the same class with Steve and Thor. Clint was a Beta, and Natasha was another omega like Bruce. The file stated everyone in Shield, Fury, and even Loki, but nothing about the big guy.

Tony didn’t think it was right to leave out the person who saved his life. He may be a green rage monster, but he saved him, he couldn’t be that bad. He wanted to know and wouldn’t stopped until he found his answer. He started his search for answers with the source.

*~*~*

“No.”

Of course, Bruce wanted nothing to do with the Hulk. He could care less about the class Hulk was in, but Tony cared. He cared a lot. Tony frowned as he watched Bruce tap away while looking at the notes on the screen. It took much of his charm to get the scientist to stay in the guest rooms at the tower during renovation. Tony refused to use any of his Alpha characteristics to get him to stay. He could really use that same charm again.

“Come on, aren’t you interested?” Tony said as he walked over and looked at the calculations on Bruce’s screen.

Bruce didn’t look up as he scribbled answers on a nearby pad. “Not really.” 

“I feel if we’re going to continue our scientific partnership that I should know _all_ of you.” Tony grinned.

Bruce sighed as he took off his glasses. He pulled out a cloth in his pocket and started to clean his glasses. “You know enough of me.”

“Not really, I know things, but not _everything_.” Tony said.

“I can say the same about you.”

“What do you want to know?”

Bruce put his glasses back on and frowned in disbelief at Tony. “Are you serious? You’ll tell me _everything_.”

Tony shrugged. “If it’s something you want to know, I’ll tell you.”

Bruce shook his head. “Nice try, but I know there are some things that you won’t tell me. Everyone has that one thing they won’t share.” He turned back to his notes.

“I can do my best. I can promise you that.”

Bruce put his pen down and crossed his arms over his chest. “Why would you tell me that and we only met a few weeks ago?”

Tony looked over at Bruce. He noticed the way Bruce stiffened at the serious look in his eyes, but didn’t back down. The way Bruce stood his ground excited Tony, but he ignored the alpha side that wanted to pull Bruce close. He didn’t really listen to that side and he wasn’t going to start now. 

Tony cleared his throat once he cleared his head. “Maybe because it’s this thing that has been going on since I met you. I trust you, I know you won’t go out and sell what I tell you to the highest bidder. So that’s one of the reasons why I would tell you.” 

Bruce swallowed. “ _You_ trust _me?_ ”

Tony grinned and placed his arm over his shoulders. He opened his mouth to answer when Jarvis’s voice came through the ceiling. 

“Master Tony, I hate to interrupt, but Miss Potts has informed me that you have a meeting schedule at 2.”

“Do I have to be there?”

“Yes.”

Tony rolled his eyes and reluctantly took his arm off Bruce’s shoulder. He hated that the shareholders wouldn’t leave him alone since he got out of SHEILD’s hospital room. If they weren’t hounding him about the accounts they were hounding him to get a mate to provide a proper image of the company. He refused to find a mate just to appease the board. Tony knew that if he didn’t show up he would have to face Pepper and that didn’t sound like a good way to spend his evening.

“Tell Pepper I’ll be right there.” Tony hopped off the stool. He turned to Bruce who opened his mouth, and then closed it as he pushed his glasses up his nose. 

“To answer your question, yes I trust you.” He flashed a smile before he walked out the room. 

Tony hated that he had to leave. He had other important things to do, such as wondering how far Bruce’s blush traveled. 

*~*~*

“Well, that was a waste of time.” Tony huffed as he got on the elevator.

Pepper grinned as she sent away an email on her phone. “It was important for them to see you.”

“So they can tell me again why I need to find a mate, of course.” Tony grumbled as he rolled his eyes. 

Pepper laughed softly as she placed her phone back in her purse. “You know they’re worried about the image of the company.”

“No they’re worried that I’m going to waste their money.”

“Even though the stocks prove otherwise, right?”

“See this is why you’re in charge of everything.”

“I try my best, but they may be on to something.”

Tony frowned as they arrived on the main floor. “You’re agreeing with them? Are you sure that’s you _Pepper_.”

“I’m not agreeing with them, but I think they’re right about you finding a mate soon.”

“Oh yeah I’m sure.” Tony said as they walked into the kitchen to Bruce at the table with a cup of tea in front of him. 

Bruce gave a small wave. “Hello. I didn’t know if it was okay to, um, do this.” He gestured to the mug in front of him. “But Jarvis said that it was alright.”

“Of course, you can have anything you want. I can even get you some more tea if you’d like.” Tony said as he walked over to him.

“You don’t have to.” Bruce said.

Tony shook his head. “It’s not a problem.” 

_Hasn’t found a mate I see._ Pepper smiled as she tapped on her phone. “Well, gentlemen I’m going to my room to finish some work. See you later and Tony try to eat something, caffeine isn’t food.”

“Well it’s…” Tony started when Pepper waved and walked away. Bruce shifted a bit in his seat as he cleared his throat. “So I’ve been thinking about the thing you mentioned in the lab before you left.”

Tony placed his suit jacket on the back of his chair. “What do you think about it? Are we going to explore what class the Hulk is?”

“No, but I don’t mind telling you some of the things I like. That is, if you want to hear it.” Bruce said softly and took a sip of his tea.

Tony grinned. “Of course! Let me get some coffee and I’ll be right there.” 

Bruce nodded with a small grin. 

Tony hummed as he looked for his favorite coffee creamer. He liked the smell Bruce gave off when he was happy. He wanted to keep that smell around him.

*~*~*

“Hey how do those supplements work?” Tony asked. His question woke Bruce who had dozed off at the computer.

Bruce yawned and rubbed his eyes. “Hmm?”

They were in the lab analyzing the effects of gamma radiation on a cell that had the mutant gene. Once Tony finished work on his new jets in his workshop, he walked over to the lab. He could watch Bruce research and start on some new projects. He didn’t see anything wrong with that plan.

“How do they work?” Tony repeated as Bruce slid his fingers through his hair.

“The pills help me control myself when it’s time for my heat. Instead of me being affected I can continue on through it.”

“Do you feel any different?”

“I can feel the pull to find the nearest Alpha and the desire to have them help me with it, but it’s not as strong as it would be without them. They were very helpful when I was growing up.” Bruce said. He tried not to let his mind go back to the time his dad’s anger exploded when faced with the evidence that his son was an omega. 

However, Tony didn’t see any problem with his class something Bruce appreciated.

“Have you tried getting off them?”

“I thought about it, but there wasn’t a situation that guaranteed I would be safe if I did.”

Tony nodded. “True, too many alphas would be on you if that happened.”

Bruce shook his head. “I doubt that would happen, but it was always better to be safe than risk the consequences.”

“Does it have any effects on the big guy?”

“I’m still not telling you what he is, but I can show you the formula for the pills.”

“Show away doctor.”

*~*~*

“We’re driving around California?” Bruce asked as he walked around the garage in Tony’s Malibu home. After three attacks on New York in one week, Tony decided it was time for a much needed a break, so he called in a favor. Reed Richards owed him for that time he took over the battle after Richards went into heat. 

“Yep, just have to pick the right car and we can go.” Tony said as he walked around.

Bruce hummed as he looked at the vehicles, some that cost more than his first year tuition in college. He stopped as the thought of his supplements, but he figured he took one in the morning. 

“What’s up big guy? I hope you’re not waiting on me to give you permission to touch one of the cars. Touch away, I don’t mind.” Tony said as he walked over to him.

Bruce left his thoughts and shook his head. “Nothing, just thinking.”

“That’s one of my favorite things to hear. What are you thinking about?”

“Which car is your favorite one?”

“Hmm, I have something special for all these cars, but my favorite is this one.” Tony walked over to a red Ford and placed his hand on the door. “This is a 1932 Ford Flathead Roadster. My old man got the car for my sixteenth birthday, something about being an Alpha and all that. We restored together and I tinker with it every now and again.” He smiled as he rubbed the handle.

“Whenever we worked on it together he didn’t seem so bad.” Tony said softly.

Bruce opened his mouth to say something, but had nothing in mind. He stood next to Tony and looked at their reflection in the window. 

Tony grinned. “We look pretty good together, but I’m not surprised about that. So how about we go for a ride.”

Bruce nodded. “Yeah let’s go.” 

*~*~*

A few months after the team settled into the tower, Dr. Doom decided it would be a good time to attack New York again. Tony felt it couldn’t have happened at the worst time. Bruce was close to a breakthrough with one of his gamma radiation experiments when the alarm sounded and Steve’s voice was on the intercom. 

Tony sighed. “Duty calls, are you coming?”

“Yeah, I’ll be there.” Bruce saved his current work and followed Tony out the lab. Tony noticed the way Bruce leaned against the doors as he shook his head. He didn’t like the flush on Bruce’s face and his new scent sent his nose in overdrive. He could take Bruce back to their room and let the team handle it, but he didn’t want to get into an argument with Steve

He frowned and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Hey, are you okay?”

Bruce nodded. “I’m fine. This normally happens when I don’t sleep for awhile, don’t worry about it.” He gave a reassuring smile, but Tony didn’t believe it. He didn’t push it after Bruce waved it away as they got off the main floor and joined the team. He wasn’t Bruce’s alpha it wasn’t his responsibility to check on him.

Tony ignored the pang at that thought as he suited up.

During the battle, Tony noticed something off about the Hulk. It took him two smashes to defeat a Doombot instead of one. He blasted a Doombot and flew over to Hulk who threw a Doombot against the one trying to grab Tony. Tony hovered next to Hulk and flipped the faceplate up. “Thanks big guy, but is everything alright?”

“Hulk feels weird. Bruce feels weird.” Hulk grunted and thumped his chest.

“Weird like how buddy?” Tony asked. He flipped the plate down and shot another Doombot down before he turned back to Hulk.

“Hot! TOO HOT!” Hulk yelled and hit the ground in frustration catching Steve’s attention. Steve caught his shield and ran over to them. “Hey! What’s going on? I told you to back up Widow.”

“Hey one of our teammates isn’t feeling well and we have to make sure they’re alright.” Tony said. He blasted the missile as Steve threw his shield and destroyed the Doombot in front of him. “Isn’t there a way to solve this after the battle!?”

Hulk growled and punched the ground again. Tony and Steve moved out the way as he charged into the crowd of Doombots, smashing and tossing them around. Clint, Natasha, and Thor joined Steve and Tony while Hulk pulled Doombot after Doombot apart. 

“What has the big guy pissed? He nearly took my arm off.” Clint said.

“It looks as if he’s in pain. Did he get hit?” Natasha asked.

Thor shook his head. “I don’t believe so. I have seen this before. Tell me, what is the berserker? Is he Alpha, Omega, or Beta?” 

“Don’t know, I’ve been trying to ask Bruce, but he won’t tell me.” Tony said.

“I think now is a good time to ask him.” Steve said.

“I’m on it!” Tony said. He flew over to Hulk, he dodged a few Doombots along the way before he landed and walked over to him. “Hey big guy.” Tony started slowly.

Hulk beat the last Doombot against the ground and threw it to the pile off the side. He huffed angrily and stomped against the ground. He settled down once he sniffed the air around him. “Metal Man.”

“Yeah it’s me big green. I have to say I’m impressed, but what’s eating ya big guy?”

“Hot, metal man, too hot!”

“Wait, are you an omega?”

Hulk shook his head. “Hulk alpha, Banner omega. Banner in heat, Hulk can’t help. Too hot!” He roared and stomped his feet.

“So that’s what you are. I had a feeling we had something in common. You know if you were the one in heat, we would have to come up with a game plan. So Bruce is in heat, _now?_ Why won’t he let you take a break so we can help?”

“Banner puny. Want metal man to help, too scared to ask.” 

Tony smiled. “He wants me to help.”

“Yes Banner too puny to ask. Help, metal man?”

Tony’s smile grew it made him very happy to know that Hulk trusted him. It was something to think about later when Hulk wasn’t on edge.

“I have no problem helping, but Bruce he has to come back in order for me to do so. When you come back we’ll do something buddy, I promise.”

Hulk nodded and ran towards the park. Tony flew over to the team as S.H.I.E.L.D. started to clean up the mess. 

“What’s the story, Stark?” Steve asked.

“Bruce’s heat happened in the middle of the battle and big green couldn’t do anything to help him. _It_ really pissed him off.” Tony said.

“Yeah no kidding,” Clint said as he gestured to the pile of inactive Doombots.

“Are you going to help him?” Natasha asked.

“Yeah, tell Coulson that we’re not going to be at the debriefing.” Tony said.

“Go and help the doctor, we’ll let Son of Coul know where you are.” Thor said.

“He’s right we’ll take care of this.” Steve said.

Tony nodded as he flipped the faceplate down and flew off in the direction of the park. He landed and looked around for Bruce. It wasn’t hard to find him with the scent coming off him. Tony flew over to Bruce who balled up in the bushes in the corner of the park. He growled at the other alphas who tried to approach Bruce. Bruce shivered and looked up from his arms. “T-Tony…”

“Hulk told me everything, don’t worry we’ll get you out of here.” Tony picked up Bruce and pressed his nose against Bruce’s neck. Bruce gasped and pressed against him. Tony growled and took Bruce back to the tower. His suit was barely off before he kissed Bruce, sliding his tongue in his mouth. Bruce clutched at Tony’s back, gripping his t-shirt. Tony moaned as he pushed Bruce against the wall. Bruce arched against him, sliding his fingers in his hair.

They didn’t make it to the bed.

*~*~*

Bruce stirred as he opened his eyes and took in his surroundings. He grabbed his glasses as the last few hours replayed in his mind. He remembered he felt hot, the Hulk appeared, Tony was around and Tony took him back to the tower. He groaned softly and slid his fingers through his hair. “I can’t believe I forgot to take them.” 

“Hmm, what’s that?” Tony asked in a sleep rough voice. Bruce tried not to notice the way the comforter settled in Tony’s lap or the bite marks along his neck. 

“My supplements, I got so wrapped up in work that I forgot them. I haven’t made that mistake in years. I’ll go back on them so things won’t be problematic next time. Sorry about this.” Bruce said as he gestured to the bed. He moved to get up when Tony touched his arm.

“There wasn’t really a problem I didn’t mind helping you.”

Bruce stared at Tony before he sat back down on the bed. “So, are we mated?”

Tony shook his head and pointed to the condom wrappers on the dresser. “No, I didn’t think it would be a good idea to make that decision while you were in heat. I like to take someone out before the topic of mates comes up.”

Bruce chuckled. “Is that your way of asking me out?” 

Tony grinned. “Maybe, if you don’t mind that we did things backwards and ended up in bed first. Then again I remember many dates starting this way.”

Bruce shook his head and kissed him. Tony hummed as he pulled him closer. Tony wasn’t the most traditional or orthodox alpha, but Bruce didn’t mind.

*~*~*

Tony grinned at the way Bruce nuzzled his nose against his cheek. Bruce started to do that when they were alone in the lab or in their room. They weren’t mates yet, but they grew closer with each date. Tony saw Bruce come out of his shell more and he didn’t want it to stop. He enjoyed the ease Bruce showed around him and the small smile he flashed whenever they were together.

Tony didn’t mind the idea of mates as much anymore.

“Hey, I want to know something.” Bruce asked as he took a seat next to Tony in the lab.

Tony hummed and turned away from the screen. “What’s that?” 

“You haven’t asked me about the Hulk’s class in a while. Did you give up on it?”

“I already got the answer from the big guy himself.”

“Really? He’s okay with you? He didn’t try to fight for dominance or anything.”

“No he didn’t try to fight me and yep he’s okay with me. I can see why though I’m his fav-mphf!” Tony spluttered as Bruce kissed him. He got out of his stool and wrapped his arms around Tony’s neck. Tony wrapped his arms around Bruce’s waist and pulled him close. Bruce pulled back and nuzzled his nose against Tony’s cheek. Tony chuckled as he nuzzled back.

“Not that I’m complaining, but where did that come from?” Tony breathed as Bruce started to kiss down his neck.

“Let’s say I received a signal from an unexpected source.” Bruce kissed up to his ear as he slid a hand in Tony’s shirt. “Besides, isn’t it omega behavior to show their desire to their alpha?” 

Tony’s breath hitched when Bruce brushed his nipple. He felt a haze along his body as he slid his hands in Bruce’s hair and tugged his head up. “Are you suggesting taking my knot?” 

Bruce nodded as he displayed his neck. “Yes, I trust you.”

Tony growled softly, he brushed his teeth against Bruce’s neck, enjoying the way Bruce shivered under him. He pulled away, took Bruce’s hand, and led him over to the elevators. Once they made it to their room, Tony pushed Bruce against the bed and kissed him. Bruce opened his legs and pushed his hips up against him. He broke the kiss and threw his head back on the pillow. “Please…please…”

Tony groaned and tugged on Bruce’s loose khakis.

He hoped that any alien invasion or plan to take over New York wouldn’t happen today. Tony had more things to learn about Bruce and he wanted to take his time learning from the source.


End file.
